kosovawikiaorg-20200215-history
Kosova
Kosova (shkurt: KS, KOS, turqisht: Kosova), zyrtarisht Republika e Kosovës është shtet në jugperëndim të Ballkanit dhe kufizohet në veri me Serbinë, në jug me Maqedoninë dhe në perëndim me Republikën e Shqipërisë dhe Malin e Zi. Histori ::Artikulli kryesor''' : '''Historia e Kosovës Kosova ishte një mbretëri ilire nën emrin Dardania e cila pas pushtimeve romake shëndrrohet në provincë romake me të njëjtin emër. Gjatë dyndjeve të shkijeve (popuj skajorë sllavë e turk) dhe kohës së mesjetës së errët Ballkanike të dominuar nga kleri, pjesa më e madhe e saj bie si pjesë e ritit lindorë. Në fund të kësaj periudhe fillon të humbë emri i vjetër dhe të përdoren emrat të mbretërive mesjetare të ritit lindore dhe perendimor, si Zeta, Alabania, Rasa dhe më vonë Bullgaria dhe Servia (Ish-Moesia I dhe II) për pjesë të teritorit të ish-Dardanisë. Me pushtimet osmane të udhëhequra nga një fis turk që kishte përqafuar fenë islame, pjesë të saja i bashkohen Rumelisë, pjesët tjera mbesin si pjesë të Albanisë, Servisë dhe Zetës. Nga fundi i sundimit osman në hapësirën më të madhe të Dardanisë krijohet Vilajeti i Prizerenit që pas një kohe të shkurtë fillon të quhet Vilajeti i Kosovës. Pas luftrave të Lidhjes së Prizrenit, ky vilajet fillon të bie nën kontrollin e Pashallëkut të Beogradit. Me krijimin e mbretëris Serbe teritori i Dardanisë nga kleri i ritit lindor quhej Serbia e Re dhe me rritjen e ndikimit të klerit sllav në Ballkan dhe krijimit të mitit të Kosovës, pjesa më e madhe e ish-vilajetit të Kosovës fillon të quhet Serbia e Vjetër e më vonë Kosovo i Metohia ndërsa teritori i Dardanisë ndahet në tri njësi "Banovina" të Mbretërisë Jugosllave dhe një pjesë në Shqipëri. Gjatë luftrave Ballkanike dhe botërore bëhen luhatje të shumta të kufinjëve dhe emërtimeve dhe nga to pjesa më e madhe e ish vilajetit të Kosovës hynë në një federatë laike Serbe si njësi konstituive e Federatës Jugosllave. Pas kthimit të klerit në fuqi në federaten serbe dhe shkatërrimit të Federatës Jugosllave, Kosova okupohet nga kleri dhe qeveia e Milosheviqit të cilët në ish-Pashallëkun e Beogradit kishin instaluar një sistem shtetrorë dual (dyfishë: nacional dhe ortodoks mesjetar) nga ku kordinonin veprimet në teritorin e ish- Federatës Jugosllave. Pas puçit të vitit 1992 në Kuvendin e Kosovës, të organizuar nga kleri dhe Milosheviqi, Kosova në OKB njihet si teritor kompak i ish-Krahinës Jugosllave të Kosovës në federaten laike serbe ndërsa nga vendasit si Republika e Kosovës në kuadër të Federatës Jugosllave. Gjatë luftës së armatosur që erdhë si pasojë e kryengritjeve të armatosura si ajo e legjendës së Herojit të Kosovës, Adem Jasharit dhe inkuadrimin të OKB-së në konflikt të armatosur, pas masakrave serbe në Raçak, në Malishevë, bëhet edhe shpallja e territorit të lirë të Republikës së Kosovës nga UÇK-ja. Pas betejes së forcave në pozita luftarake të barabarta, të zhvilluar nën kontrollen e NATO-së (OKB-së),në Koshare, të fituar nga vendasit, pasonë kërcnimi i Britanisë me invazion në Pashallëkun e Beogradit dhe kapitullimi i klerit sllav dhe Milosheviqit të nënshkruar nga ana e armatës së tyre në marrveshjen e Kumanovës. Më këtë Kosova delë zyrtarisht nga ish- federata laike serbe (RS e Serbisë) dhe rolin e Federates Jugosllave e merr një mision i Kombeve të Bashkuara i quajtur UNMIK. Gjatë kësaj kohe deri më 17 shkurt 2008 nga bota e informimit merrej si protektoriat i Kombeve të Bashkuara. Pas shpalljes së pavarsisë qëdrimi i shteteve anëtare të OKB-së është i ndarë. Shumica e shteteve të ritit lindor me siteme duale nacionalo-fetare si Serbia, disa shtete nacionale që kanë popullsi të kombeve etnike të ndryshme dhe probleme tjera të brendëshme, hezitojnë të njohin pavarsin e shtetit nacional të lindur në Ballkan. Lufta politike e kordinuar për pengimin e njohjes së shtetit të ri prej së jashtmi zhvillohet nga Serbia dhe Rusia, ndërsa nga brenda këtë e bënë kleri sllav i përçëndruar në veri të Kosovës. Politika Emri kushtetues: Republika e Kosovës. Kosova është një republikë parlamentare, unike dhe e pandashme. Ka 30 komuna, numri i të cilave brenda dy viteve do të shtohet, në bazë të planeve për decentralizim. Derisa ende është në fuqi Korniza Kushtetuese e miratuar në vitin 2001, nga përfaqësuesi special i Kombeve të Bashkuara, Kushtetuta e Kosovës është në proces të miratimit. *Shefi i Shtetit: Kryetari i Republikës Fatmir Sejdiu LDK që nga 10 shkurti 2006. Kryetari zgjedhet nga Kuvendi i Kosovës, në mandat 5 vjeqar. *Shefi i Qeverisë: Kryeministri Hashim Thaçi PDK që nga 9 janari 2008. Kryeministri zgjedhet nga Kuvendi i Kosovës, në mandat 4 vjeqar. *Kabineti: përbëhet nga ministrat e propozuar nga Kryeministri dhe të votuar nga Kuvendi i Kosovës. *Legjislativi: Kuvendi njëdhomësh i përbërë nga 120 deputetë. 100 zgjedhen nga populli me sistem proporcional me lista të hapura, 10 vende janë të rezervuara për minoritetin serb e 10 vende të tjera janë të rezervuara për minoritetet e tjera joserbe. Zgjedhjet e fundit janë mbajtur me 17 nëntor 2007. Kuvendi ka mandat 4 vjeqar. *Rezultatet e zgjedhjeve parlamentare: PDK 34.3% (37 vende në Kuvend dhe 17 kryetar komunash), LDK 22.6% (25 vende në Kuvend dhe 6 kryetar komunash), AKR 12.3% (13 vende në Kuvend), LDD-PSHDK 10% (11 vende në Kuvend) dhe AAK 9.6% (10 vende në Kuvend dhe 3 kryetar komunash) Marrëdhëniet e jashtme Pas shpalljes se pavarësisë, marrëdhëniet e jashtme gjenden në një proces ndryshimi në funksion të kohës. Disa shtete kanë hapur ambasadat e tyre, disa janë në procesin e zhvillimit të njohjes së Republikës së Kosovës, e disa e kanë kundërshtuar njohjen e saj. Rajonet e Kosovës :Artikulli kryesor: Njësitë Administrative *Rajoni i Gjakovës me komunat Gjakovë, Deçan *Rajoni i Gjilanit me komunat Gjilan, Dardanë, Viti *Rajoni i Mitrovicës me komunat Mitrovicë, Vushtrri, Zveqan, Zubin Potok, Leposaviq, Skenderaj *Rajoni i Pejës me komunat Pejë, Burim, Klinë *Rajoni i Prizrenit me komunat Prizren, Rahovec,Sharr, Therrandë, Malishevë *Rajoni i Prishtinës me komunat Prishtinë, Kastriot, Fushë Kosovë, Lipjan, Novobërdë, Besjanë, Drenas *Rajoni i Ferizajit me komunat Ferizaj, Shtime, Kaçanik, Shtërpcë *(Rajon i administruar nga Serbia dhe Mali i Zi) **Rajoni i Preshevës me komunat Preshevë, Bujanoc, Medvegjë. Gjeografia :Artikulli kryesorë : Gjeografia e Kosovës Kosova është e krijuar nëpër fushë malore të Fushës së Kosovës dhe nga grupe malesh molare që e rrethojnë: rrethimi Bjeshkët e Nëmuna dhe të maleve të Sharrit, që lartësohen deri në 2 640 m. Shumica e pjesëve te saj është në më shumë se 500 m lartësi mbidetare; ka 3 lumenj: Llapi, Ibri dhe Drini i Bardhë. Ekonomia :Artikulli kryesor : Ekonomia e Kosovës ::Oda Ekonomike e Kosovës ose shkurtesa '''OEK' Prodhimet kryesore bujqësore janë misri, gruri dhe elbi, patatet, kumbullat dhe duhani; druri është prodhim me shumicë. Në Kosovë gjithashtu vërehet prania e hortikulturës dhe të vitikultures së ndryshme. Blegtoria, si ajo e kaut dhe ovinit është aktivitet madhështor në bjeshkët e Kosovës. Edhe pse ka gjithë këtë pasurin në minerale (shtresë e rëndësishme me plumb, zink, linjit, nikel dhe magnezit), në një kohë të gjatë Kosova ishte një ndër rajonet më të varfra të Evropës. Me 1 Janar 2002, valuta evropiane euro është valutë zyrtare në Kosovë. OEK-ja është organizatë profesionale jofitimprurëse dhe subjekt juridik i pavarur i Kosovës. Selia e OEK-së është në Prishtinë, dhe ajo udhëhiqet nga Besim Beqaj. Demografia Qytetet e mëdha janë Prishtina, kryeqyteti, Prizereni, Mitrovica dhe Peja, kjo e fundit është edhe selia e kishes ortodokse (1557-1766). Kosova ka rreth 2 100 000 banorë, shumica prej tyre janë shqiptarë (90 %). Pjesa tjetër e popullsisë përbëhet nga ortodoksët serbë dhe goranët (8 %), turq, romët etj (2 %) . Kultura dhe arti * Mësimi në shkollat fillore në Kosovë mbahet në pesë gjuhë: në gjuhën shqipe, serbe, boshnjake, turke dhe kroate. * Teatri i Kosovës Të tjera : Telekomunikacioni në Kosovë : 'PTK' - 'RTK' - 'KosovaLive' - 'KosovaPress' - 'RTV 21' - 'QIK' : Transporti në Kosovë : 'Kosova Airlines' - 'Air Prishtina' - 'Kosovatrans' - 'Hekurudhat e Kosovës' : Ushtria : 'TMK' - 'SHPK' : Turizmi në Kosovë : 'Brezovica' - 'Banja e Kllokoti' - 'Banja e Burimit''' : Qeveria e Kosovës - http://www.ks-gov.net/pm/ : Kryetari i Kosovës : Parlamenti i Kosovës - http://kuvendikosoves.org/ : Ministria e Kosovës - Ministria e Tregtisë dhe Industrisë : Federatat Sportive të Kosovës Shiko edhe këtë * Njohja e Kosovës shtet i pavarur * Flamuri i Kosovës * Lista e personave të vrarë e masakruar: 1 janar - 12 shkurt 1999 * Krahina Socialiste Autonome e Kosovës në ish-Jugosllavi * Lista e viteve në Kosovë Lidhje të jashtme * Kosovapress - Agjensi e pavarur e lajmeve * New Kosova Report - Kosova News and Views Portal * Kosovareport - A comprehensive blog in english with news from local, regional and international media * KosovaLive - Independent news agency with some news in english * Kosova Information Center - LDK's news agency (albanian only) * Business directory (albanian only) * Albanian.com - general information * Kosovo Crisis Center - Serbian Massacres of Albanians * General information from Beqiraj.com (in german) * General information from Beqiraj.com (in albanian) * webportali zyrtar i turizmit në Kosovë * Telegrafi - Portal komercial i lajmeve * Category:Shtete në Evropë als:Kosovo an:Kosovo ang:Kosovo ar:كوسوفو ast:Kosovo az:Kosovo bat-smg:Kuosuovs be:Косава be-x-old:Косава bg:Косово bn:কসোভো br:Kosovo bs:Kosovo ca:Kosovo ceb:Kosovo cs:Kosovo cv:Косово cy:Kosovo da:Kosovo de:Kosovo diq:Kosova el:Κοσσυφοπέδιο en:Kosovo eo:Kosovo es:Kosovo et:Kosovo eu:Kosovo fa:کوزوو fi:Kosovo fo:Kosovo fr:Kosovo frp:Kosovo ga:An Chosaiv gl:Kosovo gv:Kosovo he:קוסובו hi:कोसोवो hr:Kosovo hsb:Kosovo hu:Koszovó id:Kosovo io:Kosovo is:Kosóvó it:Kosovo ja:コソボ jv:Kosovo ka:კოსოვო kk:Косово km:ប្រទេស កូសូវ៉ូ ko:코소보 ksh:Kosovo kw:Kosova la:Ager Merulensis lad:Kosovo li:Kosovo lt:Kosovas lv:Kosova mk:Косово ms:Kosovo nah:Cosovo nds:Kosovo nl:Kosovo nn:Kosovo no:Kosovo nrm:Kosovo ny:Kosovo oc:Kosova pl:Kosowo pms:Kòsovo pt:Kosovo qu:Kusuwu ro:Kosovo roa-rup:Cosova ru:Косово sh:Kosovo i Metohija simple:Kosovo sk:Kosovo sl:Kosovo sr:Косово и Метохија sv:Kosovo ta:கொசோவோ th:คอซอวอ tr:Kosova uk:Косово ur:کوسووہ uz:Kosovo vec:Kosovo vi:Kosovo zea:Kosovo zh:科索沃 zh-min-nan:Kosovo zh-yue:科索沃